Love Story
by coppercat100
Summary: Max and Fang are outsiders in highschool and you get to go through everything with them! Story is way better than summary. Rated T for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I know I said that I wasn't going to upload any new stories but I couldn't help myself! I had this one started and I really like it! I hope you do too! I also deleted a ton of stories from this account so it helps. I am not sure if this entire story is going to be Max POV or not so… ENJOY!**

Max POV

I awoke (fancy word!) to the all too bright sun shining through my red curtains. I groaned, got up, and shut them on my way to the bathroom. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and got dressed into my normal outfit of black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a pair of red converse high tops. I have never really like color, not even when my mom was alive and I wasn't abused by my evil stepdad and stepsisters. They act as if I am their maid and they can make me clean every part of my mother's two story house. I really wish that they would just go die in a whole with everyone else who calls me and my best friend Fang emos. He dresses exactly like me and we both like Alternative and rock music. The only other friends I have are Ella, Iggy, and Nudge. They all wear the brightest clothes in the world and all they do is gossip. I swear Iggy is gay. **(There is nothing wrong with gay people BTDubbs)**

I walked downstairs and grabbed my red backpack and walked out the door, trying to avoid my stepdad. It almost worked. He walked out of the office and stared me down.

"Now Maxi, you better not be leaving without helping your sisters prepare for school." Awe shit! I thought I could avoid having to do that. I ran back upstairs and pulled out random clothing items for my evil and slutty stepsisters Brigid and Lissa. Lissa has been trying to push herself onto Fang and Brigid copies whatever she does. I know for a fact that Fang hates their guts. I grabbed random shoes, knowing that they would change their clothes completely, ran downstairs and ignored my stepdad as I jumped into my beat up Lincoln Town car in… you guessed it, RED, and headed to Starbucks where I met Fang every day for breakfast. I would definitely pay for ignoring Jeb when I got home.

Fang POV

I was sitting in a loveseat in the corner of Starbucks while I waited for Max. I already ordered our usual drinks, mochas with extra whipped cream, and hers was already cold and I had already finished mine. I was going to go throw it away and leave when Max burst in through the door and stumbled into the seat across from me. I decided to stay quiet for a while and I examined her outfit closer. It was almost exactly like mine, except that she had more color. I was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans that were not skinny-way too uncomfortable-, and my black high-top converse. Color just doesn't look very good on me. All because of our fashion choice, kids call me and Max emo.

"Well, hello to you too," I said and she nearly jumped out of her seat.

"God, don't do that!"

"What? Breathe? Sit? Talk?" I teased.

"No, don't blend into walls like a pedophile," Max said and picked up her drink, not caring that it was cold. "Sorry, I'm late. Jeb was being a complete ass and wouldn't let me leave until I helped my sisters. And I stayed up all night studying," Max stood up, grabbed her bag, and threw out her half-drunk coffee. She turned around when she got to the door and asked, "Are you coming?" I picked up my stuff and mumble to myself.

"Glad that I wasted four dollars on an extra mocha…" Max smirked at me and jumped into the shotgun of my black Toyota truck. I buckled in and drove to our own personal hell. Well, Max's house is her personal hell and my two personal hells live in her house. Those two retards and their boyfriends are the first people we saw when we jumped out of the car.

Max POV

Oh holy fire truck** (smosh reference)** balls! Why did my day at school have to start off with Lissa, Brigid, and their "posse"? Right when fang and I stepped out of the car, Ari, the captain of the football team, started with the emo jokes.

"You two have a cutting party this morning?" He and Sam, another football player, began to cackle and Lissa and Brigid were snorting. Totally not attractive.

"I would be laughing in front of girls if I were you. You look like horses," They immediately stopped and I smirked.

"Listen up Maxi, you wouldn't want us telling daddy about your behavior, would you?" Lissa threatened. I knew she would be believed by Jeb over me in a heartbeat, so I didn't say anything. But Fang felt differently.

"If I so much as hear that your asshole of a father has done anything to Max, I will go after your entire family and Max will live with me, got it?" Lissa didn't seem fazed and just snuggled up to Fang and tried to be seductive.

"Now, you wouldn't do such a thing to your girlfriend, would you?"

"Lissa, you are not my girlfriend and you never will be. Just get over yourself and get the fire truck off of me!" He shoved Lissa off and Sam and Ari stepped in closer.

`"You'll regret doing that freak,"

"Since when do you care about them? All they are to you guys are little trophies to show your popularity," Max said aggressively.

"You little bitch…" Ari swung his hand back, and before it connected with Max's face, I grabbed it and locked his arm behind his back.

"If you ever touch her again, this will seem like heaven to you," Fang said as he pushed his elbow up a little further as Ari winced in pain.

"You wish you were able to beat me up," Ari smirked, trying to keep from whimpering. I almost burst out laughing at his stupidity.

"Try me," Fang said menacingly as he pulled Ari's arm back son far I thought it might pop out of its socket. Before I could stop him, Sam jumped onto Fang's back just long enough for Ari to slip out of Fang's grasp. I kicked Ari in the stomach, knowing Fang could handle Sam on his own. Then, the two sluts decided that it would be a good idea to try to come at me. They made a huge mistake. I punched Lissa in the nose and kicked Brigid in the temple. They were both down on the ground in seconds crying their heads off. Ari was just recovering and Fang was beating the shit out of Sam. He already had a black eye and his lip was cut open, while all Fang had were a puffy lip and a small scratch on his cheek. Right before I was about to punch Ari again, the principal ran up and grabbed my arm. That wasn't a smart move for Mr. Sucre since Ari was swinging and hit him square in the jaw.

"Now, what is the meaning of all of this?!" He yelled at the four of us. Lissa and Brigid were still on the ground. Fang stood up straighter as he began to explain. "Tell me when we get to my office. Girls, go to the nurse," Lissa and Brigid were just beginning to stand up when the vice principal, Mrs. Wyler walked up.

"Girls, get up and quit being babies," she said as she dragged them up and led them to the nurse's office,"

"You four need to come with me," He let go of my arm to hold his chin ad we walked through the quad and to the front office. The kids watching us walk behind Mr. Sucre had their jaws dropped as they saw two "emo" kids that had barely any scratches, and two football players who look like they got hit by a car. They definitely deserved it. But what's going to happen when Jeb finds out? Shit…

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed. Sorry if this was short, but its three pages on word. This is my first fanfic where I actually cussed a lot! Hopefully my parents don't see this and think I actually talk like this! They would kill me! REVIEW IT DOESN'T BITE!**

**3 coppercat100 **


	2. Chapter 2

A**/N I know I haven't updated in a really long time for any of my stories, but I have a lot of stuff on my plate. I haven't been able to do School Days because the story is on my IPod and I currently don't have it, and my mom has this new rule that we can only go on the computer if we ask and she says yes, which isn't very often. I have all of the stories written, I just haven't gotten to upload them as new chapters yet. I might do that later today or I might have to wait a few days. Sorry guys for keeping you waiting. **

**Coppercat100**


End file.
